


In the Thunder

by Implosion



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Minecraft, hermitcraft civil war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Implosion/pseuds/Implosion
Summary: One way or another, the war would end today.





	In the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to get my friend to go to sleep, I told her I would write her a fic with a prompt of her choosing. She really likes angst, especially if it concerns Grian. 
> 
> Check the end notes for a possible trigger warning.
> 
> The major character death is temporary, as I'm adhering Minecraft's respawning rules. One day, I promise I will write something fluffy and happy. I swear!

One way or another, the war would end today.

Squinting through the sheets of rain pouring down from the sky, Grian attempted to make sense of the world around him. Indistinct shadows danced through the swirling fog encircling the battlefield, but Grian doubted he would be able to tell friend from foe unless they were standing right in front of him. Over the roar of the rain and the peals of thunder, he could hear very little outside of his own heavy breathing.

Admittedly, he was in a pretty bad spot. Though the Concorp Live Broadcasting Center offered some protection from the icy rain, Grian was still a long ways away from his base, with little cover and alarms chiming all around him. Less than thirty seconds remained on his active potion. Time was running out for him.

Grian poked his head around the rightmost support beam of the Broadcasting Center, trying to judge how far away the base was in the rain. In the distance, the G-Team based loomed over the battlefield, but it was at least a minute’s run from his current location. Gripping the base of Team Star’s flag tighter, he considered his options. Run now, maybe make it a third of the way while partially invisible, and hope for the best for the rest of it. The heavy rain could help conceal him, but Grian was no fool; it wasn’t his friend. It would conceal him to an extent, but the storm was also a double-edged sword. If someone came at him from the fog, he wouldn’t be able to see them until it was too late. 

“It’s now or never, Grian” he murmured to himself, hoping to ground his frayed nerves. Scarpering away from the beam and into the storm, Grian ran as if his life depended on his. Without his armour, he was drenched within five steps, but he ignored the spreading chill and raced on. Ten paces, twenty, fifty. His invisibility flickered and faded. Thunder shook the battlefield. Grian ran through the storm as though his life depended on it. In some ways, perhaps it did. 

And he was so close. 

But the trident was an unexpected development. 

Something inside of him reacted instinctively before Grian could even process the odd whirring noise. He tilted his head to the left, right as the electrified trident whizzed past him, embedding itself in the ground a few steps away. A bolt of lighting snaked down from the clouds above and struck the weapon, lighting up the area with static energy for a couple of seconds.

Gobsmacked, Grian tripped over his own feet in his confusion, sending the flag sliding through the mud in front of him. Twisting around as fast as he could, he pushed himself up onto his elbows right as the figure stalked through the mist and came to a stop a foot away.

“You didn’t really think you’d get away, did you?” Doc asked him, reaching out in front of him. The trident behind Grian trembled, before detaching itself from the dirt and returning to Doc’s waiting hand. Grian watched as he ran his sharp fingernails across the blue frame lovingly for a second, before twisting it around and pointing the prongs at him. “Any last words?”

“Wait, Doc,” Grian said, “Y-you won, there’s no need to kill me. Just take the fla-flag back.”

But Doc just grinned at Grian, a lupine smile that sent a shiver of fear down Grian’s back. “I don’t think so,” Doc said softly, drawing back his arm. "G-Team only has one life remaining."

-

Lighting crackled and flesh bubbled, and Grian screamed until he was no more.

-

Grian bolted upwards in the bed he respawned in, his throat raw and smarting. Thunder boomed overhead and he flinched, digging his nails into his palms until it hurt. Only dimly aware of the world outside the bed, he didn’t even hear his wrist communicator buzzing, blowing up from celebratory message after message.

Team Star had won the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I wouldn't consider any moment in this fic graphic by any means, if you have a sensitive stomach you may want to skip the line after ["I don't think so," Doc said softly, drawing back his arm. "G-Team only has one life remaining."] It doesn't go into detail, but it also doesn't paint a pretty picture by any means. I'm really bad at tagging things so I wanted to let you guys know ahead of time just to be safe. (:
> 
> The second (and likely final) part should be up within one or two days. As always, if you see a spelling mistake, feel free to point it out! This fic is unbeta'd. I hope you enjoy! Have a great day! :D


End file.
